Please stay away from me!
by AlexanderiteWaterAngel
Summary: Nggak banyak nggak banyak... Bagaimana kalau Hinatachan yang imut malu malu innocent lemah lembut baik hati, ternyata juga menyukai Sasuke? Tapi, bukankah dia suka Naruto? Rated M for some language and bad scene...


**_JANGAN BACA KALO MERASA GA MAO BACA, OK!!_**

AWA(AlexanderiteWaterAngel): Nggak banyak nggak banyak…. Bagaimana kalau Hinata-chan yang imut malu malu innocent lemah lembut baik hati, ternyata juga menyukai Sasuke? Tapi, bukankah dia suka Naruto?

Sasuke: Suka sama gue? Ga salah?

Naruto: Iya, ga mungkin!

Sasuke: Sialan loe!

Hinata: Udah-udah...

Naruto: Hinata-chan belain siapa? Hinata-chan ga beneran suka sama Sasuke kan!?

Hinata:...um...

Sasuke: Tuh...

Naruto: Hinata-chan!! T-T

Kakashi: Nah, nah... Gimana kalo liat aja deh.

Naruto: Guru Kakashi ngapain?

Kakashi: Lha? Kan aku ikutan..

Shikamaru: Aku juga

Sakura: Turut berpartisipasi! -.

AWA: Wew...Lihat saja di sini... One shot ajalah...

-00-00-00-00-

Suatu hari di dunia Konohagakure...

Sasuke sedang bermain kunai...

Atau lebih tepatnya berlatih...

Pemuda Uchiha itu melempar kunai terakhirnya ke pohon terakhir.

"Um... Sasuke-kun..." Suara lemah lembut itu, hanya satu yang bisa melakukannya, Hyuuga Hinata.

"Apa?" Sasuke berbalik ke belakang.

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan wajah merah pink ga jelas, malu-malu kalo mau disingkat. Mata yang nggak fokus sama objek alias Sasuke. "Um... Sasuke-kun... A...Aku ingin... me...menga..ta...kan sesuatu..."

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"A...Aku..." Hinata kali ini menatap Sasuke dengan tegas. "Aku menyukaimu!!"

Sasuke nggak ngerasa salah denger, udah berapa cewek yang takluk sama ke-cool-an trus nembak dia secara terang-terangan apa lagi fangirls gila yang suka ngejar-ngejar dia ga jelas, sampe dia harus ngumpet di balik jemuran orang.

'Tapi... bukannya Hinata suka sama Naruto?' Itu yang jadi pertanyaan di otak Sasuke sekarang, pemuda itu memandang wajah manis Hinata, lalu tiba-tiba saja wajah Sasuke memerah sendiri. _"Hinata emang manis sih... Sayang kalo ditolak... HEH!? Apa-apaan sih!? Mau lo kemanain karisma lo selama ini, Sasuke!!" _ Dia berteriak pada hatinya sendiri. Ia menghela nafas sejenak. "Kalau kau menyukaiku memangnya kenapa?"

"A...Aku..." Hinata mendekati Sasuke, mengeluarkan kunai, lalu mendekatkannya ke leher Sasuke. "Aku sudah lama sekali menyukaimu sampai aku ingin sekali membunuhmu... Mengirimmu ke kegelapan yang kekal... Bersama dengan diriku... Sa...Sasuke-kun..." Kali ini Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan bernafsu. (Jangan piktor yah...).

"_UH!!?? APA-APAAN NIH!?" _Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan ngeri.

Hinata mengarahkan kunainya ke arah dada Sasuke. "Aku ingin mengoyak jantungmu... mengeluarkannya yang masih berdetak pelan..." Lalu mengarahkan kunai ke arah perut Sasuke. "Mengeluarkan pankreas... lambung... dan segala organ yang ada... Uh... pasti menyenangkan..."

Nggak perlu lama-lama bagi Sasuke untuk segera melompat menjauh dari Hinata. Masih dengan pandangan syok dan ngeri, Sasuke mengeluarkan shuriken. "Kau... apa yang...??"

"Uhu...hu..." Hinata tertawa kecil dengan suara yang dibuat-buat, tawa ala geisha. "Tatapanmu itu... Membuatku jadi makin jatuh cinta... Sasuke-kun... ketakutanmu adalah... MILIKKU!!!" Hinata lalu menerjang Sasuke. "Juukenhou!!! Hyaaaaaaaah!!!"

"WHAT THE FUCK!!!!????" Sasuke langsung menghindar, dan Hinata terus menerjangnya dengan pukulan-pukulan Hyuuga.

"Jangan menghindar Sasuke-kun!! Kau harus mati ditanganku!!? Haaaaaaaat!!!!" **DAKK!!** Akhirnya satu pukulan mengenai Sasuke yang akhirnya terlempar cukup jauh.

"Ukh..." Sasuke melakukan pendaratan. _"Kayaknya nih cewek udah gila. Dan gue gak mungkin mukul nih cewek kecuali gue mau dibantai sama _team mate_ Hinata, Neji, dan Naruto... Mendingan kabur!!" _ Sasuke segera berbalik dan langsung lari secepat mungkin.

Sementara itu, Hinata nggak mengejar. Dari posisi jyuuken-nya, gadis itu langsung berdiri tegak dengan senyum yang mengerikan sekaligus menggariahkan, "Kamu nggak akan bisa lolos, sayangku..." Lalu ia berbalik meninggalkan lapangan itu, bukan ke arah Sasuke pergi.

Gudang kopi yang sudah tidak terpakai memang tempat persembunyian yang bagus. Bau biji kopi bercampur debu dan bau jamur dari dinding kayu menyebar di ruangan yang sudah lama tidak terpakai itu. Di balik karung-karung berisi biji kopi yang diyakini tidak bisa dipakai lagi karena jamur (aku ga tau kalo kopi bisa jamuran, tapi dikira-kira ajalah), Sasuke duduk sambil memegangi perutnya yang masih sakit gara-gara pukulan Hinata.

"_Gila... kayak gini toh pukulan Hyuuga... Sakitnya belakangan, anjrit... jadi mual gue..."_ Sasuke menggenggam ujung atas karung dan mencoba berdiri dengan bantuan itu, masih sambil megangin perutnya. Dengan terlatih-latih dia keluar dari gudang itu, dan berjalan untuk kembali ke rumah.

"Angin apa yang bisa membuat seorang Sasuke dengan bau kopi yang semerbak sambil megangin perutnya kayak orang lagi dapet?"

Posisi kepala Sasuke yang tertunduk menjadi mengadah untuk melihat siapa yang telah berani mengomentarinya.

Shikamaru mengangkat satu tangannya. "Yo." Sapanya. "Kau habis bertarung, eh? Merepotkan..."

"Ga usah komentar..." Sasuke mencoba menegakkan badan, tapi tidak bisa karena perutnya makin sakit. "Uh..."

"Oi, kau baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke menatap Shikamaru sebentar. _"Dia adalah orang yang punya IQ paling tinggi di antara orang-orang seangkatanku... Dia tau cara buat ngadepin ini gak yah? Oh, iya, kalo gak salah, dia juga dijulukin sama si bodoh Naruto sebagai penjinak wanita..."._ "Heh... Shikamaru..."

"Apa?"

"Aku butuh bantuanmu..."

Shikamaru mengerutkan dahinya. "Ha...?"

Tanpa penyingkatan, di rumah Sasuke agar bisa istirahat sebentar, Sasuke menceritakan "kegilaan" Hinata padanya. Shikamaru melongo sebentar.

"Hinata yang itu, yang ngejar-ngejar Naruto tanpa keagresifan, yang selalu grogi gak jelas itu? Hah? Serius lo?"

"Ga... gue bohong... Ya serius lah!! Kalo gak, ngapain juga gue minta bantuan lo, gimana supaya tuh cewek jauh-jauh dah!"

"Duh..." Shikamaru melipat tangannya dan mulai berpikir dengan gaya khasnya. "Gue juga bingung kalo gini caranya... Gue pikirin dulu dah... Terlalu rumit..."

"Gila lo... lo mau gue mati yah?"

"Ampun dah... sabar dulu kek." Shikamaru berdiri. "Tunggu gue maksimal seminggu... Gue ga bisa mikir secepet itu..."

"Shikamaru..." Sasuke menatap dengan tatapan serius.

"Ha?"

Lalu tatapan itu berubah menjadi tatapan pasrah tidak berdaya. "Jangan lama-lama mikirnya!!! Gue bakalan mati duluan dikejar sama Hinata mesum gila ga waras pengen ngeluarin jantung gue cuma gara-gara dia suka sama gue!! Anjrit!!! Mendingan gue dikejar-kejar sama _fangirls_ brengsek ga jelas sok cantik sok imut itu!!!!"

**Sweatdrop** muncul di kepala Shikamaru. "Kalo gini caranya, gue ga yakin kalo lo bakalan selamat..."

Dua hari Sasuke melewati penderitaan dikejar-kejar Hinata dengan "rayuan"nya yang sangat "mempesona" hati sehingga membuat Sasuke lari tunggang langgang. Pemuda itu harus terpaksa; menyelam di kolam lumpur penuh lintah, menyamar jadi cewek dengan Henge yang lebih cantik dari pada Oiroke no Jutsu-nya si Naruto sampe sempet digodain om om, ngumpet di balik jemuran orang sampe diteriakin maling pakaian dalam, ngumpet dibalik seorang gadis sampe dikira tukang gerayang, dan lain-lain yang membuat Sasuke babak belur dan harus lari karena alasan lain.

Kini hari keempat... Karena sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk menunggu selama tiga hari, dengan diam-diam akhirnya Sasuke ke rumah Shikamaru. Tapi dia harus menundukkan kepala dengan kecewa karena Shikamaru sedang keluar. Sasuke pergi dari rumah Shikamaru dan berjalan ke rumah Kakashi. Dia berpikir kalau-kalau gurunya yang aneh itu bisa membantunya.

"Sasuke-kun..."

Suara menggoda itu membuat Sasuke langsung gemetar tidak karuan dan menatap dengan penuh keringat. Gadis berambut panjang nan biru tua ini membuatnya amat-sangat takut. "Kau mau apa lagi... Hinata..."

"Hihi..." Hinata tertawa dengan genit. "Aku menginginkan tubuhmu... Sasuke-kun sayang..." Gadis itu menarik kunainya dan mendekati Sasuke yang kaku tidak bisa bergerak karena takut.

"_Berhenti menatapku dengan mata itu... Gue emang suka sama nih cewek... Tapi jangan pas begini..."_ Sasuke memohon di dalam hati.

"Tidak bisa bergerak sayangku?" Hinata melewatkan kunai di depan wajah Sasuke. "He... wajah ketakutan yang menyenangkan..."

"_Anjrit! Bangsat! Brengsek! Sialan!! Gue harus menghentikan ini cewek!!! Sebelum gue yang terbunuh karena hal lain!!"_ Bersamaan dengan pikirian makian itu, Sasuke langsung melinting tangan Hinata yang memegang kunai, lalu mendorong gadis itu sampai tertahan di dinding yang ada.

Bunyi dentingan kunai yang menghantam jalan dan suara mengaduh Hinata terdengar bersamaan. Sasuke menahan gadis itu dengan mencengkram kedua tangannya. "Jangan main-main... Hyuuga Hinata..." Ujar Sasuke dengan penuh amarah.

Hinata memandang takjub pemuda yang ada tepat di depannya itu. Tapi sebuah teriakan memanggil nama Sasuke dengan histeris membuat gadis dan pemuda itu menoleh ke arah suara, dan langsung menemukan tatapan mata yang berapi-api.

"Sa...Sakura!?" Sasuke kaget.

Sakura, dengan tangan yang tergenggam, terbakar penuh amarah, bersiap meninju. "Akhir-akhir ini kau kudengar sangat kurang ajar terhadap wanita, Sasuke!!! Tadinya aku ga mau percaya!! Tapi setelah ngeliat sendiri...!!! Dasar maniak!! Syannarooooo!!!!"

"He, hei!! Tunggu dulu!! Sakura!!!!!"

Telat. Sakura keburu meninju wajah Sasuke, sampai pemuda itu terpental dari tempat berdirinya. "Aku nggak nyangka kamu kayak gitu Sasuke!! Dasar maniak!!"

Kali ini sebutan maniak dari _team mate-_nya sendiri. Kepala Sasuke pusing setengah mati, ia terkapar dan menatap langit dengan wajah menyedihkan.

Sakura menghampiri Hinata dan menanyakan keadaannya. Hinata dengan wajah tidak bersalahnya mengangguk dengan tatapan khawatirnya, seperti membalikkan fakta bahwa dia dalah korbannya. Sakura mengajak Hinata segera pergi dan menjauh dari Sasuke. Sakura memaki Sasuke, lalu pergi bersama Hinata yang mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sasuke dengan penuh kemenangan tanpa diketahui oleh Sakura.

Tidak ada yang bisa Sasuke lakukan untuk membalasnya selain bangkit secara perlahan sambil menyeka sudut bibirnya yang berdarah akibat pukulan Sakura. Sasuke bergidik ngeri untuk membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya untuk selanjutnya, dan bergegas ia menemui Kakashi.

"Hn..." Kakashi pun sampai dibuat pusing dengan cerita Sasuke. "Aku baru denger cerita yang beginian... Tapi ga apa-apa kan? Kamu suka sama Hinata kan?"

"Ga gini caranya juga!"

"Yah..." Kakashi berpikir sebentar. "Tapi kalo gak salah, ada juga deh di Icha Icha Parada..."(kalo di Jepang kan Paradise dibaca paradais...)

"Gue ga peduli sama yang begituan!! Karena gue tau, kau adalah guru yang paling aneh, makanya gue minta bantuan, Kakashi!!" Maki Sasuke.

"_Duh... Ini anak... Karisma gue ilang dah..."_. Kakashi mengangkat satu jari tangannya. "Denger ya, kalo itu sih caranya..."

**Tok! Tok!** Suara ketukan membuat kalimat Kakashi terhenti, ia berdiri. "Bentar, ada tamu laen..." Lalu Kakashi membuka pintu. "Aa... Shikamaru, Sakura... Kalian ada perlu denganku?"

Sakura terlihat menatap Sasuke, dan ketika Sasuke balik menatap, Sakura memalingkan wajah dengan enggan dan wajah bersalah.

"Kami ingin menemui Sasuke..." Kata Shikamaru. "Membahas masalah ke-abnormalan Hyuuga Hinata."

Mereka berempat merundingkan masalah itu. Sakura meminta maaf pada Sasuke karena ia telah salah paham dan telah mendengar cerita sebenarnya dari Shikamaru. Sasuke memang tidak terlalu ingin untuk memaafkan, tapi karena keadaan , ia menerima maaf itu.

Sasuke memegang kepalanya dengan pasrah. "Sekarang apa yang mesti aku lakukan...?"

Kakashi mengangkat satu tangannya. "Aku sudah bilang kalau di Icha Icha Parada..."

Namun Shikamaru langsung memotong. "Bagaimana kalau mencari tahu kelemahan Hinata, Sasuke?"

"Kau kan penjinak wanita... Kenapa kau menyuruhku mencari kelemahan wanita?"

"Hah? Dari mana kau dengar julukan aneh itu?"

"Naruto..."

Shikamaru langsung mengeluh, "Buset dah... Naruto lagi lo dengerin..."

"Hum... Kalian kira aku ini apaan sih!?" Sakura menggebrak tatami. "Aku kan cewek! Kenapa gak nanya aku aja!?"

"Emangnya kamu tau kelemahan Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan canggung. "Nggak..."

Jawaban yang sangat singkat dan pasti itu membuat tiga orang seangkatan itu menunduk dengan kecewa.

Kakashi mengangkat satu tangannya lagi. "Bagaimana kalau di Icha Icha Parada..."

"Ah! Aku tahu!" Seruan Sakura membuat Kakashi tidak dipedulikan.

"Apanya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kelemahan dan ketakutan sebagian besar wanita..."

"Apa?" Kali ini Shikamaru.

Sakura menoleh kiri kanan memastikan tidak ada orang lagi selain mereka berempat, lalu mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan menempelkannya ke sebelah sudut bibirnya seperti akan berbisik. "Pemerkosaan..." Katanya dengan wajah angker.

"WHAT THE!!!!????" Kontan aja Shikamaru dan Sasuke berteriak.

"Gila!!! Lo nyuruh gue ngapa-ngapain dia dalem tanda kutip!!??" Teriak Sasuke.

"Dengerin dulu dong!!!" Sakura bales berteriak.

Shikamaru menatap Sakura sebentar, lalu seperti tersadar ia langsung menepuk telapak tangannya dengan tinju pelan, seperti orang mendapatkan ide. "Aku mengerti maksud Sakura!"

"Gimana?" Sasuke langsung anteng dan memperhatikan Shikamaru berbicara.

"Sasuke, kau harus bertindak seperti pemuda kurang ajar..."

"Hah!?" Sasuke mau teriak, tapi keburu digetok Sakura.

"Dengerin dulu, bego!" _"Nih orang lama-lama kayak si baka Naruto..."_ "Hinata kan jadi kayak wanita nakal tapi abnormal, soalnya dia malah ngebunuh lo. Gimana kalo lo bertindak seperti dia? Yah, anggepannya emang lo ngapa-ngapain dia dalem tanda kutip, pake kekerasan dikit kayaknya ga masalah. Tapi jangan dilakuin serius! Cuma main-main aja nakutin dia, ok!"

Sasuke terlihat berpikir lalu beralih pada Kakashi. "Oi, Kakashi, bagaimana dengan pendapatmu?"

"Huh..." Kakashi terlihat depresi. "Padahal trik itu kan ada di Icha Icha Paradise..."

"Kenapa ga bilang dari tadi!?" Maki Sasuke.

"Emangnya lo pada ngasih kesempatan gue buat ngomong!? Gue ngomong dipotong mulu!" Kakashi sewot.

"Ya, sudahlah..." Sakura menenangkan mereka berdua. "Tadi aku juga sudah memikirkan bagaimana memancing Hinata..."

Mereka berempat berbisik-bisik tidak jelas mendengarkan rencana Sakura. Sasuke mendengarkan dengan serius dan sesekali menyungginkan senyum setuju. Shikamaru juga tersenyum mendengar ide Sakura. Sementara Kakashi mangut-mangut setuju.

"Tapi..." Kata Sakura kemudian. "Aku tidak bisa mengerti kenapa Hinata bisa jadi seperti itu... Padahal, sejauh yang kukenal, dia gadis baik-baik yang pemalu dan lemah lembut. Kalau tidak salah, dia juga suka sama Naruto dan sempet jalan berdua beberapa kali kan?"

"Mana aku tahu..." Keluh Sasuke. "Kuharap rencananya berhasil dan membuat Hinata sadar..."

"Betapa piktornya Sasuke..." Shikamaru malah menyambung kalimat Sasuke, yang akhirnya Shikamaru harus menghindari lemparan kunai Sasuke.

Esok hari dengan matahari yang tersenyum menyambut rencana empat orang yang berunding di rumah kecil Kakashi. Rencana emang nggak disiapin buat siang hari, tapi buat sore agak malem dikit. Sasuke sama sekali nggak keluar dari rumahnya.

Sore hari, Shikamaru dengan sebuah kantong berwarna cokelat bertemu Hinata di tengah perjalanan. Shikamaru menyapa gadis itu dengan gaya santai seperti biasanya.

"_Konnichi wa_, Shikamaru-kun..." Hinata balas menyapa dengan sopan.

"Liat Sasuke ga? Dari tadi aku mencari dia dan menanyakan pada orang-orang tapi tidak ada yang tahu... Padahal aku harus memberinya tanaman obat yang ada di dalam sini..." Kata Shikamaru sambil menunjukkan kantong di tangannya.

"Hm... aku tidak melihatnya. Tapi tadi aku bertemu dengan Sakura, ia mengeluhkan kalau Sasuke sedang sakit dan sedang berada di rumah." Kata Hinata.

"_Sakura sudah mulai bergerak..."_ "Ah... Merepotkan..." Shikamaru menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan malas. "Hinata, bisakah kau membantuku?"

"Ya? Tentang apa?"

"Tolong antarkan ini pada Sasuke, sebenarnya aku ada kesibukan lain yang lebih penting..." Kata Shikamaru menyodorkan kantong di tangannya.

"Ba—baiklah..." Hinata menerima kantong itu dengan hati-hati. "Kebetulan aku sedang senggang..."

"Baiklah, terima kasih ya!" Lalu Shikamaru langsung melompat pergi.

Begitu Shikamaru sudah tidak terlihat oleh matanya, Hinata tersenyum senang nan ganjil. "Hihi... akhirnya aku ada kesempatan mendekati rumah Sasuke-kun..." _"Aku tidak bisa seenaknya pergi ke rumah Sasuke-kun sih. Orang-orang bisa curiga untuk apa souke yang dari Klan Hyuuga ke rumah Sasuke... bukan _team mate_ ataupun keluarganya... Terlalu ganjil seorang gadis pergi ke rumah seorang pemuda yang tinggal sendirian... tapi kali ini, dengan bingkisan dari Shikamaru ini, aku punya alasan untuk ke rumah Sasuke-kun." _"Ini akan menyenangkan... Hihi..."

Hinata langsung melompat, melewati atap-atap rumah, dan akhirnya sampai di depan pintu rumah Sasuke. Hinata mengetuk pintu, dan beberapa saat kemudian pintu terbuka dan Sasuke berdiri di ambang pintu dengan mata yang terlihat mengantuk seperti kurang tidur.

"A...Aku dimintai tolong oleh Shikamaru memangantarkan ini..." Hinata dengan gaya malu-malunya memberikan kantong itu pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menerimanya. "Ya..." Ketika akan menutup pintu, Sasuke terbatuk-batuk dengan keras, sehingga pintu tidak jadi tertutup. Kantong dari Shikamaru pun ikut terjatuh.

"Sasuke-kun!" Seru Hinata, ia memapah Sasuke, suaranya berubah. "Sasuke-kun... Tidak kusangka kau akan sakit seperti ini... Tee-he... wajah menderita yang menyenangkan, tapi kurang menyenangkan kalau itu karena sakit..."

"Bercanda kau..." Ujar Sasuke. "Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu... Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!" _"Sialan! Sampe kapan gue harus keliatan lemah ga berdaya kayak orang cacat begini!?"_

"Aku akan membantumu sayangku..." Kata Hinata dengan lirih. "Aku membencimu yang sakit. Aku mencintai dirimu yang tidak sakit... Biarkan aku membantumu sampai sembuh..."

Hinata memapah Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah. Menutup pintu, lalu membantu Sasuke untuk berbaring di tempat tidur. Ketika Hinata akan beranjak mengambilkan air di dapur, tangan Sasuke memegang tangan Hinata seperti berniat mencegahnya pergi.

Baru saja Hinata akan bertanya ada apa, Sasuke langsung menarik tangan gadis itu sampai terlempar ke atas tempat tidur.

Sakura, Shikamaru, dan Kakashi, mengintip melalui teropong. Sakura langsung mengomel. "Siapa yang ngajarin tuh!?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan guru Kakashi." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Nggak!" Kakashi menyangkal. "Aku cuma nyuruh dia baca Icha-Icha Paradise doang."

"Itu sih sama saja!!" Amuk Sakura. "Oh...tidak...Sasuke-kun... jangan sampe aku ilfil sama kamu..."

Mereka bertiga melihat lewat teropong lagi. Terlihat adegan Hinata yang terlihat ketakutan dan akhirnya terperangkap di pojokan, sedangkan Sasuke menghampirinya. Hinata langsung merosot dari berdiri ke duduk.

"Wo...woi... Sasuke ngapain tuh..?" Shikamaru jadi panik.

"Jangan-jangan Sasuke mau--."

"Guru Kakashi jangan mikir macem-macem!!" Amuk Sakura.

"Tapi Sasuke kan suka sama Hinata." Kata Kakashi lagi.

"GA bakalan!!!" Tegas Sakura. "Itu Cuma pura-pura dan ini semua sesuai rencana! Di mana salah satu dari kita harus segera pura-pura nolongin Hinata!"

"Siapa yang mau nolongin?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Gambreng ajalah." Kata Shikamaru.

"Ya udah buruan!" Sakura ga sabar.

Akhirnya mereka bergambreng ria, "Hompimpah alaium gambreng!"

Shikamaru gunting, Kakashi batu, Sakura batu.

"Shikamaru, kamu yang hentiin Sasuke." Kata Sakura. "Udah buruan!"

"Lha!!!"

"Cepet dah! Lama!" Sakura ngedorong Shikamaru.

"Merepotkan..." Keluh Shikamaru.

Sementara Sasuke dan Hinata...

Hinata gemetar. "Sa...Sasuke... kamu bercanda kan...?"

"Heh... Tentu saja tidak... Lama-lama, entah kenapa aku berpikir untuk memilikimu... Dalam arti kata..." Sasuke maju dan menyentuh wajah Hinata. "Yang seperti ini..."

"!!???" Hinata ketakutan, dan dari sudut matanya keluar air mata.

"_HELP!!!!! SAKURA, SHIKAMARU, KAKASHI!!! Dateng kek!!! Lama banget!!! Gue ga mau lakuin ini!!! Sialaaaaan!!!" _ Sasuke menangis di alam pikirannya.

"Cukup sampai di situ, Sasuke!!"

"_Hell YEAH!!!!" _Sasuke bersorak di dalam hati mendengar suara Shikamaru.

Shikamaru membuka jendela kamar Sasuke. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan!?"

Sasuke tersenyum sinis. "Bagaimana ya..." Dari wajah Hinata, tangan Sasuke turun ke leher dan membuat Hinata merinding dan makin gemetar.

"He...hentikan!!!" Teriak Hinata, ia menangis. "A...aku..."

"Cukup Sasuke!" Teriak Shikamaru. _"Duh! Dialognya apa lagi nih!? Skenario Sakura terlalu panjang sih! Udah lah, gue karang aja." _ "Jangan sentuh dia lagi atau aku akan membunuhmu!"

"Apa?" _"Woy! Kok beda!?"_ Hati Sasuke berteriak. Tapi real Sasuke malah melanjutkan mengikuti alur. "Kurasa kau tidak bisa melakukannya. Kau akan telak memakan Chidori-ku." Sasuke membuat segel dan Chidori keluar dari tangannya. Ia menoleh ke arah Hinata dengan tawa menyeramkan. "Kalau dia telah kubunuh... Kita bisa bersenang-senang..." _"Ngomong apaan sih gua!!!!??"_

"_GA...ga bisa!!! Bocah rambut kuncir itu bisa kalah!!"_ Jerit Hinata dari hatinya. "Cu...cukup!!! Aku akan keluar dari tubuh gadis ini!!! Jangan sakiti aku!!"

Mendengarnya Sasuke dan Shikamaru langsung bengong. Chidori Sasuke meredup.

"Apa maksudmu dengan keluar Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke, lalu tersenyum binal, dan menghampiri Hinata. "Apa kau mau mengeluarkan semuanya yang ada dalam dirimu untukku?"

"WAAA!!! Jangan sentuh!!!" Teriak Hinata, dari tubuh Hinata langsung keluar bayangan, seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang yang memakai kimono putri berlari keluar, sedangkan Hinata langsung jatuh tidak sadarkan diri. Gadis cantik itu memiliki sayap kecil di kepalanya.

Shikamaru dan Sasuke langsung bengong tidak karuan. _"Siapa itu?"_

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan tatapan yang masih cengo.

"Siapa yang peduli!! Awas kalau kau menyentuhku!" Teriak gadis itu.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mendapat ide, ia mendekati gadis itu dan langsung mencengkram tangannya. Gadis itu berteriak, Sasuke tidak memperdulikannya. _"Bisa tersentuh... Hehe... Akan kukerjai.."_ "Kau cantik sekali... Lebih cantik dan manis dari pada Hinata... Berarti selama ini bukan Hinata yang menginginkanku, tapi kamu... Khukhukhu... Bagus juga... Aku jadi menginginkanmu..."

"Ti—tidak!!" Gadis itu meronta sambil menangis. "Akan kulakukan apapun! Tapi jangan sentuh aku!!"

"Berhenti merasuki siapapun dan jangan lagi muncul dihadapanku!!" Bentak Sasuke. "Apa kau sebenarnya!?"

"A—aku..."

Belum sempat dia menjawab, langsung dijawab Shikamaru. "Aku ingat... Dia siluman wanita, Moruta Kaguya. Dia selalu merasuki gadis-gadis dan "merayu" pemuda yang ia suka lalu menghisap jiwanya. Akhir-akhir ini ada rumor mengatakan kalau dia muncul, tapi siapa yang percaya dengan hal begituan... Tapi ternyata benar ya..." Shikamaru mengeluh.

"Oh..." Lalu Sasuke beralih pada gadis itu, Kaguya. "Tapi kau tidak mau kurayu ya? Padahal kau terlihat jago nona." Kata Sasuke.

"KYAAA!!!! LE—LEPAS!!" Teriak Kaguya.

"Yah, kalau tidak salah dia juga takut sama rayuan cowok." Lanjut Shikamaru.

Sasuke tersenyum mendengarnya, lalu menatap marah Kaguya. "Berjanjilah untuk berhenti merasuki siapapun dan jangan lagi muncul dihadapanku!!" Sasuke membentaknya dengan keras.

"Ba—baik! Aku janji!!"

"Siluman tidak bisa dipercaya..." Sasuke menggigit ibu jarinya, lalu menuliskan segel dengan darahnya di kening Kaguya. "Jika kau melanggar janjimu, maka segel ini akan langsung memanggilku dan aku langsung menghukumu dengan caraku. MENGERTI!!?"

"Ba-baik Sasuke-sama!!" Kaguya langsung menunduk. Sasuke melepasnya, lalu gadis itu langsung pergi lewat jendela dengan kocar-kacir.

Sasuke menghela nafas, ia menjatuhkan diri di atas tempat tidur. "Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi...? Rencananya emang agak gagal... Tapi yah, berhasil deh."

"Oi... malah tidur-tiduran lagi..." Gerutu Shikamaru mengeluhkan sikap Sasuke. Begitu teringat Hinata, ia langsung menghampiri Hinata yang pingsan, lalu memperhatikannya dengan bingung. "Bagaimana ini...?"

Sasuke bangun, lalu menghampiri Shikamaru. "Mana aku tahu, coba saja panggil Sakura dan Kakashi."

"Iya juga." Shikamaru mengangkat Hinata ke tempat tidur. "Jaga dia, jangan diapa-apakan."

"Kau kira aku ini apa!? Sialan!" Maki Sasuke.

"Karena aku merasa aktingmu itu bukan sekedar akting." Kata Shikamaru lalu keluar dan memberi isyarat pada Sakura dan Kakashi.

Sasuke menggerutu. Sakura dan Kakashi datang. Sakura segera menyadarkan Hinata.

"Un...?" Hinata bangun dan menatap semuanya dengan bingung. "Di mana aku?"

"Di kamarku..." Jawab Sasuke.

Sakura menceritakan semuanya.

"Ah! Aku ingat! Ma..maafkan aku semuanya... Aku terlalu ceroboh termakan rayuan gadis itu, kukira dia benar-benar meminta pertolongan." Lalu Hinata menceritakan ketika misi ia bertemu dengan Kaguya yang kemudian memohon agar dibebaskan dari kutukan yang mengenai dia. Hinata menyetujui, tapi akhirnya malah dirasuki.

"Lain kali hati-hati..." Kata Sasuke. "Orang lain kerepotan nih..."

"I...Iya Sasuke-kun... Maafkan aku... Terima kasih semuanya." Kata Hinata. "Kuharap Naruto-kun tidak tahu tentang kejadian ini..."

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Naruto?" Tanya Sakura, kemudian ia berteriak, "Ah! Jangan-jangan kalian jadian ya?"

Sasuke terkejut. _"Hah!? Bohong! Jangan jadian dong! Bagaimana nasibku yang suka sama Hinata nih!?"_

Wajah Hinata bersemu merah dan ia mengangguk pelan, "Sudah satu bulan." Menghancurkan segala harapan Sasuke.

"Wah, kita ketinggalan berita rupanya! Dasar! Kalian yang tidak memberitahu sih!" Protes Sakura dengan jahil.

Sakura, Shikamaru, dan Kakashi menggoda Hinata. Sementara Sasuke menatap matahari senja yang juga ikut mengantarkan patah hatinya.

"Kenapa Sasuke? Patah hati?" Goda Kakashi sambil berbisik.

"Berisik!!"

-00-00-00-

AWA: Rate M... Baru kali ini deh... Gara-gara baca komik Ecchi, jadi gini deh... apa aja terserah... Review plz!! Sumpah dah... Baru kali ini aku minta review... Masalahnya yang ini karyaku yang paling keterlaluan T-T...

Sasuke: Dasar orang gila...

AWA swt

Hinata: Sasuke-kun jangan nyalahin AWA-chan...

Naruto: MANA BAGIANKU!!??? Kok Cuma numpang lewat nama doang!?

AWA: Ntar keramean jadinya, repot.

Hinata: Naturo-kun sabar ya...

Naruto guling-gulingan ga jelas

AWA swt

Hinata swt

Sakura: Diamlah Naruto!!!

Shikamaru: Merepotkan...

Kakashi baca Icha Icha Tactics

Sasuke:Yah... Kali ini Tokoh utamanya aku... Hehe (senyum ala Rock Lee)

All swt 100x


End file.
